Today, a host or device such as a multiple interface (MIF) host or device may have multiple interfaces that may be connected to multiple networks such as IP networks each of which may be different. Such a host or device may obtain configuration information from each network. Some of the configuration information may be global to an interface or node, some of the configuration information may be local to the interface or node, and/or some of the configuration information may be subnet specific. The host or device may have to, therefore, make decisions about default routing, DNS server selection, choice of interface for packet transmission, treatment of the configuration information received from the various networks, and the like. For example, each interface may provide a domain name system (DNS) configuration associated with different DNS servers to the host or device, however, the host or device typically does not know which of those DNS servers to use when accessing a particular website or domain name or uniform resource location (URL) associated therewith. When each of the DNS may be equivalent (e.g., may include the same database of domain names or URLs), either DNS server may be used by the host or device to access the website associated with the domain name or URL, and, as such, the DNS is resolved appropriately. Typically, however, a DNS server has private entries or namespaces associated with, for example, domain names or URLs that may not available on other DNS servers. As such, the host or device may have to pick a DNS server to use to resolve the DNS associated with the domain name or URL or a DNS resolution failure may occur and the device or host may be unable to reach the website associated with the domain name or URL being accessed.
Additionally, when contradictory global configuration information may be obtained from different networks, host or device decisions such as MIF decisions (e.g., DNS resolution decisions) may produce various issues and, as such, some of these decisions may have negative or unwanted effects including preventing communication between the hosts or devices and networks and/or may provide challenges to traditional networking stacks. To help alleviate such issues, approaches for improving DNS selection for a host or device such as a MIF that may deal with private DNS entities or namespaces may be used. Unfortunately, such approaches do not address situations where a domain name resolves to different peer entities on different networks with possibly different set of services. Additionally, such approaches have a scalability that may be restricted due to the DHCP messages size that limits the number of domains and networks that may be carried in the RDNSS selection option.